Sins of the Flesh
by xfileslover
Summary: Mulder has a new gf, Scully is alone, and in love with him. What will she do to win over the man of her dreams. MSR in chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I posted this story sometime in 2006, It was under the title Mircale, which I have deleted...I think I was around 14, and back then my spelling and grammar were horrid! This was one of my favorite stories, so I decided to go back and re-write it. This version is different from the first in so many ways. It is more mature, the first version was kind of giggly and girly and you could tell that a kid wrote it. _

_This version will probably have a higher rating on it for some language and some scenes in later chapters. I hope that even if you have read the older version, you will like this one more, and if you haven't read the first one, don't worry, you probably would have pulled your hair out trying to get through it! Oh and the Italics in the story are thoughts!_

Summery: Mulder has a new girlfriend. Scully is all alone and in love with him. What will she do to win back the man of her dreams? MSR eventually.

This chapter I droped the F-bomb, just once, so I am going to rate it T..and it talkes about Sex Kittens..So yeah T is good.

Enjoy...

Sins Of The Flesh

Saturday… FBI building…12:17 pm

Special Agent Dana Scully sat twirling in her chair, looking at the pencils stuck to the ceiling. She smiled at the thought of her partner leaning back in his chair, a package of brand new sharpened pencils next to him, launching them at the ceiling. There was also a pile of sunflower seeds on his desk. He was such a mess. She stood up and walked over to his desk, there was absolutely no organization to anything, it was amazing he found anything. Next she turned her attention to the file cabinets that held tons of x-files. Most of them set unsolved, mostly because the men upstairs were to political to listen to anything about aliens, worms, vampires and bees. Scully really hated bees. She shuddered at the memory. She pulled open the first drawer and pulled out the first file and began to read. While reading should couldn't help but think of her partner, who at the moment was on a Lunch date with Lulu Monroe. Tall, blonde, gorgeous TV reporter. _Skank._ Scully was not impressed with the fake boobs and bleached teeth, obviously Mulder disagreed with her.

_I could do so much better than her. I know what Mulder needs, I know how to take care of him. If I wasn't so scared, maybe I could finally tell him how I felt, but the thought of rejection is just too much to handle..._

She closed the file and went back to her desk. After staring off into space for a few moments, something in her brain clicked, and she told her self once and for all, some how she would get Mulder's attention, and let him know what he was missing. Grabbing her jacket she decided to call it a day and head home, first leaving a note on Mulder's desk letting him know. During the drive home she let her brain run through ideas of how she was going to do all of this. She wanted to see how he would react, see if she could learn anything about his behavior and how he viewed her before she walked up to him and declared her love. She sighed, if only it was that easy.

Once in her apartment she walked straight back to her room and into her closet. Pulling out all of her pant suits she threw them on the bed, leaving the rest of her wardrobe hanging. She went to the kitchen and got a black garbage bag and went back to the room. It was the middle of summer, she didn't need these at the moment, she threw all of them into the bag and tied it off. She went back to her closet and sighed. These were the clothes she normally tried to avoid, brightly colored blouses and aline skirts. She had the shirts hung by color, blues, purples, reds, pinks, and greens and one yellow. She reached for her favorite lilac colored blouse and one of her skirts, laying them on the bed she went back in search of shoes. She loved shoes, she had tons of them. No one really knew how much she loved them. She had red "fuck me" shoes, ankle wrap shoes, flats, regular stilettos, pointy toed shoes and a pair of Manolo Blahnik 'Ostrokvsky' Slingback Mary Jane Pumps, worth 800 dollars. They were her most prized possession. She had only worn them once before, a Christmas party her brother's wife had thrown. She grabbed those and laid them on the bed next to her outfit. Next she went to her bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink, she fished around until she found a small black bag. She dumped the contents on the counter. Powder, blush, lip stick, eye liner, mascara, eye lash curler and eye shadow with brushes. Nothing in this bag had been used. She got it for free from Dillard's when she bought a blouse for her mother for Christmas. The make up bag had been sitting in the dark for almost a year.

She knew that she shouldn't have to change who she was to get a man, but truth be told, sometimes she wanted to let loose the sex kitten festering inside her. She had always bottled herself up. Not letting anyone get close. Mulder was the one she wanted to get let in. She wasn't going to change everything, just the clothing section. She would still be true to her personality and faith. After laying out everything she needed for tomorrow she decided to fix something to eat, in the middle of heating up left over Chinese her phone rang.

"Scully."

"It's Mulder, I got your note, is everything alright?"

"Ya. I just need to get out of the office. We didn't have anything to get caught up on so I just decided to come home. Is there something that you needed?"

"No. I was just making sure everything was ok, I think I will head home too. Catch up on some sleep."

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow.:

With that she hung up the phone and pulled her food from the microwave. Tomorrow would be interesting. Either he would take notice and not care, or not even notice at all, or notice it and like it. But he was a typical male. Most of the time she did something different, he didn't have the slightest clue. _If only he was gay, it would make my life so much easier._ She tried to picture Mulder as a gay FBI agent, all she could do was laugh. Finishing her food she looked at the clock, it was a little after 2. Today was going to be a very long day. She looked around, wondering what she could do, her apartment was clean, as always, but she decided to do a little deep cleaning. Going to her room, she stripped and pulled on a pair of biker shorts and a sports bra, pulled her hair up in a pony tail and went to work.

The carpets had been cleaned, the entire house dusted, including the fans, the windows had been washed, the rugs beat and the curtains cleaned. The sun had gone down and Scully was exhausted. She was about to flop down in bed,but a knock at the door had her groaning. She looked through the peep hole to see Mulder standing on the other side. Unlocking the door she pulled it open.

"Mulder."

Mulder just stood there, looking at Scully. It took her a moment to realize what she was wearing. Blush crept up in her cheeks.

"I was cleaning."

Mulder nodded and walked in. "I though we would order some Chinese and catch some old movie."

"What's the occasion?"

"There is none."

Scully nodded. This sort of thing was not unusual for Mulder. He never really liked to be alone. It was when he was at his darkest moments. He would always think of Samantha. Which would lead him to call her at some outrageous time and pull her all over the place, on some crazy wild goose chase. She closed the door and turned to find Mulder just standing there.

"What did you do to your apartment, its like Museum clean, like your trying to preserve it." He turned and smiled at her, "it isn't home unless there are cobwebs in the corner."

Mulder watched her lips curve up. "Why the sudden urge to clean so much?"

Scully shrugged and walked over to the couch, "I was trying to help the time go by."

"Why didn't you put in a movie, make a tone of popcorn and stuff your face until you passed out from pure fullness."

Scully raised her brow, "Is that what you did?"

"No comment."

A small laugh escaped her lips. "You are an odd man Mulder."

"Every guy does it."

"Sure they do."

"Ok."

They plopped down on the couch facing each other.

"Are you sure there isn't a reason why you decided to come by?"

Mulder closed his eyes, "There actually is a reason. I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"What."

"Lulu Monroe."

_SKANK..._ "What about her." Scully tried to hid the disdain in her voice the best she could.

"Well, I really like her but I'm not sure if I should act on those feelings. She is the first real girlfriend I have had in a long time and I don't want to screw this up."

_Dump the Skank, she isn't good for you. "_Well, If you like her then you should let her know." _Yep, I am going to be a good person and help him, why? Because I love him, and I want him to be happy._

"We have a date tomorrow night. I don't love her, but I would like to let her know that I like her very much."

Scully nodded, not quite trusting her voice.

Mulder smiled, "I knew you would support me on this. Your my best friend Scully."

She smiled, "Thanks Mulder."

He stood up, "I think I am going to go, I have a lot to think about."

Scully followed after him, "I will see you tomorrow then."

He nodded and opened the door and walked out.

After closing the door she turned and slid down to the floor. Closing her eyes, she dreamed about tomorrow...

_Whoa, I am not going to lie, this chapter is SO much different. I like it! I hope you all like it too! Let me know. Reviews are appreciated, they let me know what I need to work on and what you guys like the most! And I used Skank alot, it's my word of the day =]_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! And the Alerts, puts me in high gear and makes me want to write! =] Also I am a BIG music junkie and I use music to set the mood and the tone and the song I used in this chapter is one of my FAVORITES! The song is "Sideways" by Citizen Cope, if you haven't heard it, I Strongly recommend it! Let me know what you think if you decide to listen to it! =]_

_Anyways...on with the show..._

_oh and in this chapter both Mulder and Scully's thoughts will be in Italics, it shouldn't be to hard to know who's is who's._

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Scully sat up as her alarm pushed through her dreams and forced her eyes open. She smacked the alarm in an attempt to turn it off, but ended up turning on the radio. She sighed and reached to switch it back but something about the lyrics caught her attention.

"_These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways  
They've been knockin' me out lately  
Whenever you come around me  
These feelings won't go away"_

Scully sat there for a moment, replaying the song in her head, she made a mental note to look up the name of the song when she had the chance. After a few moments she rolled out of bed, turned the radio off and made her way to the bathroom. She had butterflies in her stomach. _This is silly, I shouldn't be feeling this way. It is just a slight wardrobe change, that's it! But I feel like I am about to go up in front of thousands of people and tell them all that I love Mulder. I love Mulder. It sounded so good. If only he loved me back. If only..._ she pushed the thoughts from her head and she stood under the hot water. She let the hot water work over her muscles, relaxing them.

10 minutes later she stood in front of her bed wrapped in a towel starring down at her outfit of choice. She sighed and dropped the towel and started to get dressed. After she was done she went and stood in front of her mirror. The lilac blouse clashed beautiful with her ivory skin, and turned her ice blue eyes into sort of a mixture of green and blue, it reminded her of her trip to Alaska and staring up at Aurora Borealis. The skirt stretched across her hips and came to an end right above her knee, a small slit going up the right side. She turned and looked at it from behind making sure everything was smooth and seamless. She made her way to the bathroom, where she let her hair dry naturally, giving it a slight curled look. She grabbed 5 bobby pins and pin her hair back into a messy bun, leaving a few curled strands to frame her face. She applied a light purple eye shadow to her eyes, and brown eyeliner. She curled her lashes then added mascara. Her eyes seemed to pop looking sultry. She decided to skip the lipstick but added a little bit of lip gloss to give them a glossy finish. She grabbed her favorite perfume, Juicy Couture and sprayed once and walked through it. She looked in the mirror once more and nodded in satisfaction. _That Lulu Monroe ain't got shit on me._ She smiled and walked back to her room and put on her shoes. She slipped her feet into the Mary Jane's and stood in front of the full length mirror. Taking in her full appearance, she almost didn't recognize her self. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her jacket and slid it on. There was really no need for it, but for the moment it was her security blanket. She took one last look at herself and left for work.

_Just breathe, act like this is another normal day at the office. Just walk and get down to business._ Scully let out the breath she was holding and walked into the office. Mulder was leaning back in his chair, bobbing his head to the radio, Phil Collins, I Can Feel It Coming In The Air Tonight was playing. _How appropriate. __She stood there quiet in the doorway, Mulder's eyes we closed, so if she was quiet she could just watch him for a moment. Silently she took her coat off and laid it over her desk, crossing her arms she leaned against it and smile on her face. Mulder was mouthing the words. __I haven't heard this song in such a long time. _She mouthed the words along with it. The drum solo went off and as Phil Collins began to sing, Mulder broke out in song. Scully's eyes grew wide as Mulder did his impression of Phil Collins. All though Mulder was pitchy and some what high pitched, he kept his eyes closed but his face was scrunched up, Scully couldn't help it and a giggle flowed from her lips.

Mulder sat straight up as Scully's giggle made it to his ears. His eyes were wide and his face a shade of red Scully didn't think was possible. At the sight of his bewildered expression Scully broke out in a full on laugh. She didn't notice how Mulder's face changed as he took in her appearance. A few seconds later she was able to control her laughter and looked at Mulder.

She tilted her head, "You ok Mulder?"

"You look...different. Good."

Scully smiled. "Thank you for noticing."

Mulder just nodded unable to take his eyes off his partner. _What is she trying to do, give me a heart attack, She looks so good. Why does she have to look so good. I am trying to keep my mind off her. Trying to at least attempt to not want to take her in my arms and kiss her all over. That's why I have Lulu. Lulu is the one that is supposed to keep my mind off Scully, Lulu is beautiful, but Scully, Scully is breathtaking. Damn her. DAMN HER._

_Well, that is not what I expected, but I will take it._ She smiled to herself and sat down at her desk. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Mulder shook his dead and looked down at his desk, _Get a grip man! _"We have a case out in Texas, a local sheriff contacted me. He seems to think that a Ghost is going around killing people in broad daylight in crowded places."

Scully raised her eyebrow, "A ghost, killing people."

Mulder nodded, "I sent the file to Skinner to get it approved."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. Why would I be?"

Scully raised her brow, "This sounds like a load of shit, and someone is trying to waste our time."

"I don't think so."

Scully shook her head. "If you say so."

"Do you want to go to lunch today Scully?"

Scully looked up surprised, "you don't have a lunch date with Lulu?"_ Skank_

"No, we have a dinner date."

"Oh. Have you decided what you are going to say to her?"

_Yeah, until you walked in looking like that!_ "I am not sure yet."

She nodded.

Mulder watched as Scully's demeanor began to change. He could see that she was retreating back behind her concrete walls.

"Scully."

"Ya Mulder."

"Do you have a problem with Lulu?"

He could see the flash of her eyes when he said Lulu's name but it was gone faster than it appeared.

"No."_ Stupid Skank._

Mulder nodded.

They worked in silence for the next few hours. Mulder sat at his desk working on a crossword puzzle, sneaking glances at Scully every once in a while. Her eyes were this mixture of green and blue, almost hypnotizing, it was hard to pull his eyes away from her. But he didn't want to get caught gazing. He had already been embarrassed once this morning. Scully was completely oblivious, as she was working to figure out what she was going to do next. At noon Mulder stood up and stretched his limbs and looked over at his partner.

"Lunch?"

Scully looked up surprised, "already, what time is it?"

"12."

"Oh. Yes, lunch, I am starved. Where to?"

Mulder shrugged, "You pick, I will pay.'

"What's my limit?"

Mulder eyed her suspiciously, "well, since we haven't been on a real lunch date in a long time, how about Olive Garden?"

Scully's eyes lit up, "I love that place Mulder, I haven't been in so long! Are you serious?"

Mulder nodded. "No work, just me and you catching up."

Scully smiled her brilliant full smile, something that was rarely seen. "Let's go."

The 15 minute car drive was quiet, pleasantly quite. Scully loved the fact that she could sit in complete silence with Mulder and it never got awkward. Once inside the restaurant they were immediately seated in a corner booth in the back of the restaurant.

"It's quiet." Scully looked around, there were not that many people, which was odd, they were always packed. She sighed and shrugged it off. When the waitress came around Scully ordered Peach Tea, Mulder stuck with good ole' Dr. Pepper.

"Scully, how could you drink that stuff, it is beyond nasty!"

Scully raised her brow, "have you even tried it.'

Mulder wrinkled his nose, "No."

"Then don't knock it," she replied matter o' fact.

Mulder smiled at her expression. "What are you going to get?"

The waitress came by with their drinks, a basket of warm bread sticks and a bowl of salad.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Give us a few more minutes." The waitress nodded and made her way back to the kitchen.

They both looked over the menu, "I think I am going to go with the Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo."

"You always get that Scully, why not try something new, step out of the box?

Scully rolled her eyes, "What are you getting?"

"The same thing."

Scully shook her head, "and you call me a one hit wonder, you eat that every time too!"

"It's good."

Mulder smiled at Scully, but they stayed quiet until the waitress came back around and took their orders.

Mulder still couldn't believe how Scully looked, she was beautiful before, but this was a step up from beautiful. She enhanced everything beautiful about her, making her stunning, and yet still Scully. Her smile, and her mood were the same. The same old Scully with a better fashion sense.

_Why would she choose now to change? Was she seeing someone. _Mulder didn't like the though of Scully with another man. _I can't be selfish, she isn't mine. And I have a girlfriend. Who I like. At least I think I like her..._Mulder's thoughts trailed off as he watched Scully absently play with a loose strand of hair, wrapping it around her finger, starring off into space. He wanted to reach out and grab her hand and hold it in is. Over the past years they had held heads, but in a "I trust you with my life sort of way."

Scully looked up to see Mulder watching her, she felt her cheeks grow warm, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

She nodded. "Where are you going to night with Lulu?"

"Red Rock Canyon."

"Whoa, that place is expensive."

"Lulu likes expensive things."

"Oh."

"She isn't a bad person Scully."

"No she is just a flesh eating reporter that was about to ruin my life."

"She wasn't going to ruin it."

"She was going to write an article about a female FBI agent who had been abducted by aliens. How would that have not ruined my life?"

Mulder just looked at her.

"That's what I thought."

"Well she didn't."

Scully raised her eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"Me, nothing, that was years ago. If I had done something we would have dated a long time ago, not just now."

Scully sighed.

"Scully, I know there is something wrong."

"No, I'm fine."

Mulder opened his mouth to speak, but the waitress came with their food. They ate in silence. But Mulder knew something was wrong.

_Why can't I just come out and tell him. We have been partners for years. I trust him with my life. He is my best friend, my savior. So many times he has been there for me. Never letting me fall past the point of no return. Doesn't that mean he feels something for me, even if it is buried deep down. No. He is like that because he is my partner. He has to protect me, it's part of his job...Maybe this was a mistake. No. He said I looked Good, which means he likes it. I will not give up. It may ruin my career, but I cant stand by and not let the man I love know how I feel. It has to be done. One baby step at a time._

They finished their food, paid and headed back to work.

They worked in silence, Scully working at her computer, Mulder still working on his crosswords. When they were waiting on a case to be approved, it was a boring day. The day ticked by slowly. As the clocked neared 5 Mulder got up and yawned.

"I am calling it a day, I have to go get ready for my date."

Scully nodded, "Have fun."

"Before I go, is what your wearing a one day thing, or a continuous thing, cause, you look good."

Scully smiled, "I don't know yet Mulder."

"Well, if your able to top that tomorrow...Don't let Frohicke see you like that, he may have a heart attack."

"Goodnight Mulder."

Mulder smiled and walked out. Scully waited until she heard the elevator door ring before she hit print on her computer. She waited for the printer to spit out her paper, when it was done, she deleted all evidence from her computer and left.

_When I had decided to re-write this I told myself I was going to try and stay close to the original story line, I don't think that is going to happen! But oh well, I love this one so much more. I spent all day working on it, my bf said I was neglecting him, lol. The price it pays to be a writer! _

_As always reviews are appreciated, they let me know what you guys like and don't like! =]_


End file.
